


Closer

by suicide_candy_candy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicide_candy_candy/pseuds/suicide_candy_candy
Summary: Takes place in Season 1 episode 3When Archie snuck out to see the Pussycats sing the song they worked on, he and Jughead kiss a little. Just a little fluff.





	Closer

"Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally sourced Muenster?" Jughead scoffed.

"I helped write that song, man," Archie insisted, gazing at the girls singing on stage.

Jughead listened, letting the emotional, passion filled words flutter over his ears. He stole a few glances in Archie's direction, soaking in the essence of the ginger god.

"Not bad," he chocked.

They looked at each other.

"I'd love to stay but I gotta sh–"

"Don't go," he interrupted Jughead hastily.

Jughead looked shocked that Archie would act this way. Archie scooted closer to the loner.

"Just, stay a little longer. I've wanted to talk to you for a while."

"Yeah, sure  thing bud," he scoffed again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you had a great time this summer with Ms. Grundy."

Jughead realized how bitter he still felt. He remembered the exact moment he'd walked by the music room and _saw_ them together. Disgust mixed with anger mixed with betrayal. He felt his eyes glaze over ever so slightly. He clenched his fist, ready to stand and leave. Archie noticed all of it. He leaned in on his knees, grabbing Jughead's hand with one hand and holding his cheek in the other.

He fell back onto his butt, giving up a little bit. His smaller hand slid up, holding Archie's wrist, letting him hold his face closer.

"Archie," he whimpered.

"It all feels so fucked right now. I don't know anything anymore," Archie's voice cracked.

Jughead moved his hands to clutch Archie's shirt, he returned the action in kind, cupping his reddening cheeks with both of his sore, overworked hands. He let his body fall backward, pulling Archie down onto him. The redhead fell into the gap between his friends legs. He rested his forearms next to his head on the ground. Sleeved arms traveled around the broad shoulders of the football player, confirming their attachment. Archie did his very best to press into Jughead's body as much as he could. He found himself once again desperately searching for the closeness he craved.

Gravity seemed to do the work for them. Sweeping away all hesitation. Archie's soft, slightly dry lips brushed against Jughead's. The delicate rolls of thin flesh stimulated a long hidden need for each other. Jughead brought his legs up, pressing them to the sides of Archie's torso and upper thighs. A salty droplet of every emotion possible slipped from the corner of Jughead's eye. He swirled the soft, short red hair in the tips of his fingers.

Without realizing it, Archie licked at Jughead's lips. Of course, he immediately parted them. The foreign texture of their tongues roughly rubbing against each other. They gulped, knowing that they were beginning to ingest just a little piece of each other. They were that much closer. Archie broke contact, moving to press little butterfly kisses on his friend's neck. Jughead, cheeks flaming and eyes fogged with passion, tilted his head, giving Archie more access to himself. He _exposed_ himself to him. His eyes connected with the ceiling. All of the sounds of the room that he'd disregarded suddenly came rushing back like a fucking flood being let through a small passage. Archie pressed his teeth into the skin of Jughead's neck, not enough to hurt or leave a mark, but just enough to make him shiver.

Under his breath, Archie mumbled the L word. Jughead pretended not to hear it. Not yet anyway. Archie wasn't in the right headspace he realized. He felt terror grip his core as he thought that Archie would make him forget this ever happened. He pulled Archie tighter to him, if that was even possible. Archie stopped kissing his neck, he wrapped Jughead in a firm, warm hug. Jughead felt a tidal wave of feelings he didn't want to feel come crashing into him.

" _Archie_ _?_ "

"Yeah?"

"We'd better get out of here. You're still grounded right?"

"Right."

Archie sat up, helping pull Jughead back up as well.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile, poor Josie almost tripped over herself when she saw the two boys duck behind the waist-high wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write some smut for this ship sometime in the future if I feel motivated enough. Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I don't have any friends so no one beta reads any of my work. If you find a spelling/grammatical error, feel free to tell me. I'd be very thankful for it.


End file.
